Henry Shah
Dr.Henry Shah is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He was portrayed by Andre Khabbazi from August 4, 2017 to February 15, 2018. He reappeared later in the year from from December 27 to December 31, 2018. He made a third appearance in 2019 from July 24 to July 26. He was recast with Piter Marek in September 2019. Storylines Henry Shah was a brief love interest for Jennifer Horton before Eric Brady proclaimed his love for her during their date on Valentine’s Day. Though Jennifer asked Eric to leave, Shah knew she still had feelings for Eric and stepped aside, so they could be together. That same year, Jennifer asked Shah to go to a New Years Eve party with her during which Eve Donovan showed up with Jennifer’s presumed deceased husband Jack Deveraux. The following year, Jennifer briefly went out with Shah again. In September 2019, Shah is seen again when he walks into the lab that is occupied by Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Shah is surprised because he booked the lab, but Jennifer explains the lab is being used to get Jack his memory back. Shah understands and says he is happy for her. Jennifer later runs into Shah and apologizes for how she treated Shah and for booking the lab. Shah says it was his fault for letting Jennifer dump him twice. Jennifer says he never meant to hurt him. Shah says she did, but he has forgiven and then went to go book a new lab. When Shah is revealed to be Jennifer’s kidnapper, Kayla Brady reveals to Jack and J.J. Deveraux that she had fired Shah after an argument when she had given his lab to Dr. Rolf It is further assumed that Shah later trashed the lab. Meanwhile, Shah tells Jennifer that he tried to be understanding, but was upset that she used him to get over Eric and then Jack. Shah said if he can’t have her no one can and then took her on the run with him. While holding Jennifer hostage in another location, Jennifer got Shah to open up to end about his past. Shah revealed that he and his mother had grown up close, even though she had multiple partners and been addicted to drugs and booze. Shah lamented that he had his mother at his mercy, and hinted that he had killed her. Shah denied it, but claimed that since he was a sociopath, he could be lying. Shah held a knife to Jennifer’s throat and called Jack to the room. He told Jennifer he wanted her to see that the man she loved has no feeling for she. Jennifer asked to speak and told Jack what a wonderful man he was. This caused Shah to snap and Jack lunged at Shah, who knocked him to the ground. Jennifer then threw Shah to the ground On September 27, Shah got back up and tried to attack them. Jack fought Shah with renewed vigor and ended up stabbing him during the struggle. Shah fell to the ground and died. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Love Interests of Jennifer Horton